In the above-referenced related application there is disclosed the use of a topical cream for the treatment of HSDD in women. As disclosed, the cream thereof is directed to causing a local physiological effect that stimulates the vagal nerves to mediate the neuropeptides that are linked to the brain for controlling oxytocin release.
It has now been found that the cream thereof generates an increase in the release of oxytocin in nursing females. The oxytocin release causes an induction of lactation.